The Act of Physical Love, Part 1
by AlexandraBurniese
Summary: My take on what happened on Bella and Edward's first night on Isle Esme. Breaking Dawn spoilers, mature content, not my characters, I'm just borrowing them :D
1. Chapter 1

"_Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."_

_I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it._

_His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire._

"_Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water._

A little ways out into the swells of the water, Edward released my hold. He stood facing me, twining my fingers with his, looking intently into my eyes. I saw a fire there that I hadn't seen before, a smoldering sensation that made me gasp. It took me a moment to realize that the look was desire. Having restricted himself from feeling it so many times before, it caught me by surprise, and then I realized he must want this as much as I did.

He released my fingers and then gently ran his hands up each of my arms to my shoulders, leaving a trail of goose bumps along the way. He cupped my face in his hands and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs, running under my eyes, over my eyelids and back down again. I was frozen in place as I stared deeper into his eyes, awed by him, awed by the evening, awed by the occasion. I had just married the most wonderful man in the world and he was _mine_. Nothing would be able to keep us apart ever again. Soon I would be immortal and we'd live out eternity, swimming in the love that surrounded us. I knew I would love him as much at the end of my existence as I did right at this moment. Probably even more as time went on. How could I ever show him how much he meant to me?

"Bella? Are you all right?" he whispered huskily. "You seem deep in thought… I want to make sure you're ready."

"I'm… I'm…" I struggled to find the words that would accurately describe the onset of emotions that I was feeling. Where there words to describe how I loved him?

"Bella?" Edward whispered anxiously, his eyebrows beginning to crease with worry.

"Edward, I'm just so…so caught up in the moment. It was so silly of me to worry about getting married, Edward. I'm so glad I did. No – glad doesn't cover it. I love you more than words can describe. I was just thinking that I don't know how I could ever find enough words or ways to show you how much I love you, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to."

One of Edward's earth-shattering smiles crept onto his face as he sighed with relief, and I had to remember to breathe while staring at his beautiful face. The way he was looking at me sent an immediate rosiness to my cheeks. My eyes never left his as his lips met mine in a way that was urgent, full of desire, and at the same time, soft and communicative of his feelings.

His hands crept from my face back down my neck to my shoulders. Gently, he turned my body so that I was facing away from him. His hands never left my body. He was going to take this slowly, savor the moment, not rushing anything. I smiled as I realized we were going to take full advantage of our first time together, and enjoy each other as much as possible.

Edward softly stroked my back, shoulders, and neck, in a circuitous pattern again and again. I let my head fall back and rest against his shoulder. He ran his fingers into my damp hair and lifted two fistfuls of it, gaining access to my neck and began placing soft kisses there, lingering below my left ear. His mouth explored every inch of my neck, shoulders and ears. He nibbled lightly on my earlobe which surprised me and caused me to gasp. He was being bolder than I would have thought he'd be. This delighted me. This was really going to happen for us, I only hoped that for one night, this night, that he would swallow some of his reservations and allow himself to receive this personal satisfaction. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to please him.

Edward's hands drifted down my shoulders and into the middle of my back, slowly, lightly, and although this part of my body was under the water, I still shuddered lightly at the electricity of his touch. His fingers traveled down, down, reaching the small of my back and he hooked his long fingers on either side of my waist. As he rubbed the skin there and his thumbs brushed over the small of my back, his mouth found my neck again. I realized then his breathing had become rapid, husky, and full of excitement. His moist kisses left a trail of shivers across my skin, which increased the desire and warmth I felt deep within me.

His hands fluttered across my belly, sending shivers through my body as I tried to control my breathing and just enjoy the sensations. I wanted to give him a chance to explore my body, I certainly wanted the chance to explore his, but at that moment, I think he began to realize that he was driving me crazy.

His hands tightened on my waist and turned me back around to face him. His lips turned up into a smile that conveyed satisfaction and desire. I couldn't hold back any longer. I jumped up slightly and easily thanks to the water and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face toward mine and kissing him with force and passion. He groaned into my mouth as I parted my lips and sighed against his, his arms wrapped around my back and reaching all the way around my chest. He'd never held me so tightly before. I knew his need must be as great as mine.

Edward pulled back for a moment, breaking our kiss. I looked to his face to find the worry that I thought was sure to be there. Instead, I found a look of hesitation and a look in his eyes that made me think that if he could, he'd be blushing right then.

"Bella?" he murmured. "I, um, I was wondering, if I…um…"

I knew what he was about to ask. My ever polite Edward was asking permission to touch my body and explore it further. In a split second I took his hands from around me and held them gently in my own, my thumbs tracing circles in his palms. I hesitated slightly, and then placed each of his hands on my breasts. He gasped, whether at my boldness, or his wish being fulfilled, I'm not sure, and then his mouth found mine again. His hands gently kneaded the oh-so-soft skin of mine that had never been touched, never explored. I couldn't help but let out a little moan as his thumbs traced the sides of my breasts and then fluttered ever so gently over my nipples. I broke from our kiss and then took his lower lip gently between mine, slightly sucking and slowly moving my head side to side. He stayed perfectly still, his forehead pressed to mine, and I could feel his cool breath on my face, could see his closed eyelids fluttering as he allowed me to explore him as well. A wave of desire came through me and, in a purely carnal instinct, I gently bit down on his lip.

Edward gasped and his eyes flew open. He looked at me with amazement clouding his gaze. His breathing increased again and he kissed me, passionately, forcefully, little moans escaping his lips. I felt his lips part against mine and I groaned against him.

"Ed...ahhh…Edward…" I managed to spit out. His lips were busy kissing any other part of my skin he could frantically reach.

"Hmm?" he breathed against my cheek.

"Let's go back."

The next second I was in his arms, my arms locked around his neck, still kissing him. His eyes never left mine as we trudged back towards the house.

Inside, he set me down momentarily on the little tiled entry inside the French doors. I hadn't even noticed he'd grabbed my towel from outside. I started to swirl around to face him, his back still to the doors, but his cool hand on my shoulder stopped me. He draped the towel over my shoulders, rubbing his hands over it, drying my shoulders, neck and back. He pulled the towel off of me and continued down my body, drying my back, bottom, then legs. My breathing became more erratic, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as his toweled hand softly and slowly moved to my inner legs. Who knew one of the simplest acts of towel drying could become so erotic?

The next moment he was on his knees in front of me, and began drying off my chest and stomach with the towel. His gaze alternated between my eyes and whatever body part he was drying. They lingered more than once over my breasts. I may not be a mind reader, but I could tell what he wanted to do.

Slowly, gently, cautioning him with my eyes, I leaned towards him, my breasts inching closer to his face. He realized what I was doing, and taking one long look into my eyes, moaned quietly and began kissing and caressing my breasts. His eyes shut tights as he focused on one, and then the other, running his soft lips over my nipples, causing me to sigh and lean into him further. He seemed to enjoy that reaction and so his movements seemed to deepen, quicken. A few more moans from me and I realized that was what encouraged him, the sounds escaping my throat with no thought from me. This caused me to flush, embarrassed. He glanced up at me and hesitated, his thumbs running up to my cheeks as each of his hands embraced my face.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed. It's just me. You don't have to feel embarrassed about these sounds coming out of you. It lets me know what I'm doing right, and besides, I love the sound of them," he said with a smirk.

I flushed even brighter right then, having received confirmation of what was increasing his desire, was my own. We two creatures couldn't be better matched for each other, both of us determined to want to make this event as special and meaningful and pleasurable as possible for the other. At that moment I bent my knees so that my face was level with his and took his lips into mine, molding them around his, kissing him more passionately that ever before. The wave of desire that was shooting through me couldn't have stopped even him from allowing me this.

Suddenly his hands were under my arms and he sent me gently on the bed, standing above me. I leaned back onto my elbows, watching him, watching his reaction at seeing all of me as his eyes drifted up and down my body. His face gave nothing away. I took the opportunity to gaze over his magnificent body… his smooth chest and stomach, his shoulders and arms, his lower belly, relishing in how soft and inviting the skin and fuzzy hair there looked. His bronze colored curls sloped downward to his long smooth shaft that was erect.

After what seemed like a long time, I felt his eyes snap back up to mine. "Bella… you're beautiful, so exquisite, better than I'd imagined after all of this time… I don't have the right words to describe you," he breathed.

I exhaled an enormous breath of air, realizing that I had been holding my breath and waiting for his reaction. My insecurities had gotten the best of me again as I realized I had been needing his acceptance of me. I needed to know that I was something his body desired, that my body would please him. This revelation immediately brought back the smoldering flame of desire that had wound its way through my entire being. In a second he was on top of me, his body pressing against every inch of mine, our legs intertwining and our arms and hands mimicking each other. For a moment, the feeling was so wonderful that I couldn't imagine ever separating from him. Was it too much to ask for him to just lay naked on top of me for all time?

His lips found mine again and abruptly, the tempo increased, the urgency and desire and need increased. I found my head lifting off of the comforter to meet his, pushing back to him, my forcefulness animating my yearning. His hands drifted over the sides of my chest and stomach, briefly stopping to allow his thumbs to graze my breasts again, before moving upwards and taking my arms with them. He smoothed his hands over my arms above my head and with one hand, clamped my wrists to the bed.

"Bella, you know I need to stay in control. Can you help me with that, love? Can you go along with me and allow me to do the touching tonight, so that I don't go over the edge?" he breathed huskily into my face.

All I could do was nod solemnly. This would be hard for me to keep my hands to myself, but for him, I would do anything. Anything at all to share this moment with him. Anything at all to ease the internal pain that I knew he was feeling. Anything at all to encourage him, for him to know that this was alright, that this was okay, that this needed to happen because we both wanted it, because we both needed it, and because most of all, we loved each other.

My heart swelled up and a small smile played on my face as I realized a few hot tears had pricked their way to my lashes. These were happy tears, joyful tears, at having my husband wrap his arms around me as we were about to embark on the act of expressing our love physically. My husband smiled back at me, not even questioning the tears. Maybe he would have cried at that moment too, if it were possible. The look on my face couldn't have relayed any doubt, hesitation or fear. Only love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

EPOV

For a moment, my existence as it had been since Bella had entered it flashed before my eyes. My photographic memory remembered the first time I had seen her in the cafeteria, a look of confusion and frustration I'm sure playing on my face due to the fact that I couldn't hear her thoughts. I remembered our first conversation in biology, the day I had pulled her away from Tyler's incoming vehicle, and the frustration I knew she could feel as she questioned me later in the hospital. I thought of the night I had found her in Port Angeles and she entered into her questioning phase and successfully guessed what I am. My mind drifted into our day in the meadow, the day I found out that she somehow loved me too. From that moment forward, I could never hurt the sweet human being that was Bella. She became my world, consumed my every thought, expanded my still heart with a love that I never thought I'd experience. I all at once had something to live for that was bigger than anything I'd ever known or anything I could have dreamed up myself. My Bella. My love. My wife. My purpose. My _wife_.

I smiled again at that thought – she had actually married me. Against the odds, she loved me enough to do me this honor, then realized and admitted to me earlier this evening how happy she was that she'd done it. For a moment, I could visualize how Bella viewed me. I saw myself and our life through her eyes. I remembered her walking down the aisle to marry me, a look of awe on her face, her eyes never leaving mine. She looked as though her heart was going to beat through her chest, but not necessarily from nervousness or anticipation or uneasiness. From _love_. Bella loved me. I had never doubted that she did. But her overwhelming emotion as we exchanged our vows really showed me just how much. What began as a condition to satisfy her end of the bargain ended up being exactly what she never knew she wanted. Bella wanted me forever as much as I wanted her. We would have all of eternity to fulfill our love for one another. I couldn't wait to get started.

All of this took me less than five seconds to contemplate, but it was exactly the distraction I needed. Bella hadn't noticed the slight hesitation as my very best memories had played across my mind, and it allowed me to refocus and ward off the demon of control that I knew would play a big part in tonight's voyage. My thoughts of remembering everything I loved about Bella and all of the special moments that we had shared together reminded me how precious she is to me. How I couldn't bare it if I'd ever hurt her again, in any way. It was all I needed to prepare myself to continue.

Bella's tears were silently sliding down her cheeks, but, for once, her tears didn't frighten or worry me. These tears could in no way be the product of any upset in combination with the look of absolute love and adoration that was displayed on her face. I smiled back at her and knew that we were ready. I didn't ask her again. I knew we could do this. For a moment, it wasn't about me anymore. It wasn't about _if_ I could do this or _if_ I would do this. Bella and I would do this together. I suddenly wasn't alone with my demons, and this caused a sense of calm to wash over me. Looking at Bella, I knew that I didn't have to face anything alone anymore.

"Edward?" Bella whispered. She didn't ask if I was alright, and she didn't appear worried about my hesitation. She smiled slightly, waiting patiently. She knew my face well enough to know that I wasn't hesitating because I was worried or accessing my control. All I felt at that moment was peace. My mind quickly scanned the past decades of my life to see if I had ever felt such an absolute peace than I felt at that very moment. The answer was no.

"Bella… I love you. I've always loved you, before I met you; I was always searching, but never knowing what I was looking for. When you came into my life, I came alive, and I never want to be apart from you. I'll love you until the end of my existence, and I want to thank you for marrying me and becoming my wife," I spoke softly. And with that, my cool lips pressed against her warm ones, and we began where we left off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward had a look upon his face that I had only seen once before, but reliving the memory briefly didn't frighten me. The look of serenity on his face revealed what he was thinking about. The only difference was that his eyes were open this time, but unfocused, looking off into the distance, yet not looking at anything specific. When he stood just outside of the square in Volterra right before he'd stepped out into the sun, he'd had that same look on his face. A look of peace and tranquility. At the time, I'd been completely mesmerized by the sight of him and determined to save his life, but my mind registered the look on his beautiful face and bookmarked it for analyzing later. It wasn't until a few months after he'd returned that I'd asked him what he'd been thinking of before he stepped out into the sun in order to trigger his demise. He told me he'd been replaying every precious moment with me in his mind, wanting those to be the last things he saw and thought of before his life ended.

I gave Edward a few moments and then whispered his name. I controlled my voice to not sound urgent or needy right then. I wasn't concerned about him, but I needed to know if he was okay. I wanted him to know that he wasn't alone, that I was here for him in every capacity imaginable. I was still feeling very sentimental from our wedding, and my newfound joy at our even stronger bond had me feeling protective of him. I needed to make sure that he knew he could trust me with anything.

His eyes met mine at that moment, and then returned my smile. He spoke softly, close to my face, and I could feel his cool breath wash over me.

"Bella… I love you. I've always loved you; before I met you, I was always searching, but never knowing what I was looking for. When you came into my life, I came alive, and I never want to be apart from you. I'll love you until the end of my existence, and I want to thank you for marrying me and becoming my wife," he spoke softly. And then he kissed me, a soft kiss full of love, and a trace of desire. Emotion had washed over each of us in these last few moments and the desire became a simmering heat instead of an inferno in my belly. But when he kissed me, I felt the familiar electrical current wash through me, engulfing me, and the smoldering fire was raging again.

Moans escaped from my lips as he lifted my shoulders and placed his free hand behind my back, lifting me slightly off of the mattress. I pressed my entire body upward to his, wanting to feel him as close to me as possible. Between that and his arm suspending me, my back arched and my chest pressed firmly to his. A sigh escaped him as he continued kissing me. Before I knew what has happening, his knees were between my thighs and gently prying them apart.

Once I realized what he was doing, I shifted my bottom upwards and wrapped my legs around his waist. He froze momentarily at my boldness and I saw his eyes go wide, but he recovered quickly. His free hand was tracing fluttering patterns over my chest, down my rib cage to my stomach and lingering on the soft skin there, then back around again. It was driving me crazy not to be able to touch him back. I tried to remain still and not fight his impossible grasp on my wrists. I didn't want to complicate our progress.

He hesitated slightly, hovering above me, and I knew that he was ready to enter me. I felt a fleeting second of nervousness at that moment. It's common knowledge for a woman that losing her virginity is supposed to hurt, and I hoped that if it did hurt, that it didn't slow Edward down. I decided I would concentrate on everything but the pain and hope it would pass quickly. Either way, a small amount of pain was worth it for Edward. It was worth it to experience this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

EPOV

I entered into Bella slowly but steadily. I was more nervous that I'd been in a long, long time. A small part of my mind was focusing on the fact that this was finally happening. I'd fantasized about this moment for a very long time, wishing I could share this with Bella, but thinking it was impossible. She was far too precious to me to risk her life for my personal gratification. Imagine my surprise when it was she who announced this condition of our ever-changing bargain. I was secretly thrilled that she would want to share this with me, but those thoughts were immediately swept away by my own personal doubt of the limits of my control.

But now, here we were. Married, and sharing our bodies with one another. The magical atmosphere that I'd been living in since Bella had accepted my proposal just kept getting better. We were both ready to share this.

I never took my eyes off of hers. I wanted to see every flicker of emotion cross her face as we embarked on our lovemaking. One slight instance of pain, hesitation, or anything in between was going to warrant me turning into the stone statue that I can mimic so well. I would not continue if she was uncomfortable in any way. I had enough control on my side to pool at the forefront of my mind to make that a priority.

The feeling of my cold shaft pressing into her hot, moist center was incredible. I'd never felt anything like it. Could there be anything more pleasurable than the feel of being inside of my sweet Bella? At that instant, I thought not. As the head of my penis entered into her, I couldn't help but let out a small groan. She gasped slightly as she felt me proceed every so slowly, centimeter by centimeter. The walls of her body seemed to expand to accommodate the space I was taking up. I could feel every tick of movement inside of her as I gained a little more entry, a little more speed. Suddenly, I couldn't go any farther, and I knew I'd hit the small piece of delicate skin that was going to cause her some discomfort, maybe even pain. She felt it too, and in a very Bella look, drew her bottom lip under her teeth and nodded at me once. I slowly and carefully proceeded, feeling the skin conform around me and finally break. She uttered a slight groan and flinched, and only a few short seconds later her eyes were locked back on mine and she nodded for me to continue. What a trooper my girl was.

Slowly, I continued to enter her, until I could once again go no farther. She squealed a small, high-pitched sound as I hit up against the soft mound of tissue at the back of her warm canal. I thought that maybe this was a point of pleasure for women, and remembered that for future exploration. For now, I needed to continue the task at hand.

Bella shuddered slightly beneath me, and the heat and electricity coming off of her body flooded my senses. Her heady scent was exaggerated with the fragrance of her arousal, which seemed to be an even deeper concentration of her floral aroma. God, this woman could only have been made for me. There was no way on earth anyone else could ever smell as attractive as she did to me.

I pulled out of her slowly, and she whimpered slightly. I ran my free hand over her cheeks and my thumb over her lips as I began thrusting again, slowly, delicately, feeling every ounce of movement between us. The control side of me wanted to take this little by little to gauge her reactions as well as my own, but the lustful side of me just wanted to ravage her. The pleasure was so intense that it took everything in me just to hold myself up. I wanted to collapse on top of her and bury my face in her neck and make love to her like a human man would be able to: sensually and passionately.

I realized the wetness of her arousal was helping the friction and so I began to increase the depth and speed of my thrusts. This felt amazing, and I never wanted the sensations to end. She continued to sigh and groan and I couldn't help but do the same. I created a rhythm of entering her and didn't even realize that I had released her wrists above her head until I was balancing myself on my forearms. She kept her hands above her head, but then they managed to find their way to my shoulders. We were both panting for air, never seeming to get enough. I felt oddly in control, and decided it would be okay if I slightly let myself go of the mold for a little bit.

I bent down to kiss Bella, and the electricity between us increased. We kissed passionately, as if we couldn't get enough. My lips eventually left her and continued to her cheeks, chin, and jaw. Her tiny fingers wound through my hair, pulling it and creating an oddly pleasurable sensation within me. I let out a small growl, and this excited her. She moaned loudly and pulled my head down to kiss me. I did not resist.

"Bella… Bella…" I found myself moaning her name in raspy whispers as her pants and moans grew louder and louder. This was extremely arousing and I thrust into her a little harder, a little faster. I allowed myself to fall on to her a tiny bit and she in turn scoot her bottom to angle more towards me. I realized that she was beginning to meet my drives. God, this woman would be the death of me!

"Edward, please… harder," she moaned against my mouth. I couldn't believe her, but I wasted no time obliging. She let out a small cry as I somewhat forcefully hit that small section of nerves at the back of her. So this was a place of pleasure. I pulled nearly all the way out of her and thrust back in, hitting it again. She replied by crying out loudly and moaning my name.

I couldn't take it anymore. My hands roamed over her body as I accelerated and gave her the all out performance that I'd been wanting to. My hands reached under her to squeeze her bottom, across her chest and stomach, wound in her hair and back again. I was beginning to feel a burning sensation in my stomach and I grasped that it would be only be cured with my release. Bella seemed to be trying to pull me closer to her if that was in any way possible, so I lowered my upper body onto her and felt the sensation of her soft breasts pressed against me. That drove me wild, and I realized that I'd better get a handle on myself. I buried my face in her neck as she continued moaning my name and panting furiously. Oh, her scent was calling to me! Her lovely face was covered in a sheen of sweat and was pinker than normal. All at once, I felt her lowers muscles clamp around my shaft. This aroused me further and I let out a loud moan as I continued to pound into her energetically. It happened again, and I realized she was close to her release. I became desperate to make sure that happened for her.

At the same time, I felt myself becoming more excited by her moans and panting, and I knew it wouldn't be long for me either. The blood in her veins pumped hard, seeming to call out to me, and for a moment all I could hear with the whooshing sound of the blood flowing through her body. I kissed her neck and ran my lips over her ear and down again.

"Bella, ahh, Bella!" I hadn't realized I'd been panting her name again until that moment.

"Edward! Please… Edward," Bella panted, barely forming complete words as her lungs battled for more air.

It was becoming too much. I needed a release. Her scent, the pleasures, her sounds… I couldn't stay buried in her neck; it was too dangerous, too close. Her muscles clenched around me again, and again, and her moans became guttural, coming from deep within her. I panted above her and she sighed my name again, and I lost it. I released inside of her, moaning her name, trying to prolong the pleasure. My head snapped down almost forcefully as I released my teeth into the down pillow, a large amount of venom seeping into the material. I struggled to catch my breath as another wave of pleasure came over me, rolling through me like the ocean waves. I moved my head to the right and came across another pillow, releasing my pent up energy into it.

I rolled my head to the left slowly, and met Bella's eyes. My beautiful angel. My wife. She was stunning. Her hair matted to her face and she still breathed heavily. Her body almost shone with her sweat, but more than that, she truly glowed with satisfaction. She smiled a tired smile up to me, a look of admiration on her face. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her fervently, never wanting to stop.

A few moments later I rolled off of her and then pulled her onto me, knowing she'd be ready to sleep.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered sweetly. "Thank you."

"As I love you, Bella, my love." The words couldn't ring truer.


End file.
